Soldier Senshi: Los Guerreros Guardianes
by eros aino
Summary: Cincos jóvenes, descubrirán que su destino es convertirse en legendarios guerreros para proteger al guardián del Cristal de Plata. Mientras que la fuerzas de mal, trataran de detenerlos en su camino para encontrar al príncipe de la Luna. UA, Contiene YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Aquel hombre corría desesperado por las calles de la ciudad. Acababa de asaltar una pequeña tienda de vivieres y el medio de la pela este había herido mortalmente al anciano que atendía la tienda.

La oscuridad de un estrecho callejón fui su cómplice para poder esconderse. Sin esperar más se interno en las sombras. Suspiro aliviado recargándose contra una de las paredes.

— ¿Te sientas más seguro en las sombras?

Aquella voz alerto por completo sus sentidos, de inmediato se puso en pose de defensa.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás?

—Eso no importa…—Respondió la voz—Lo que importa es que pagaras por tu crímenes.

Aunque aquel hombre abrió enormemente los ojos para tratar de ver en la oscuridad, jamás pudo prevenir la patada que impacto en uno de sus costados arrojándolo al suelo.

— ¡Maldito! —Gruño desde el suelo.

De entre las sombras salió un hombre estaba vestido completamente de negro, un pasamontañas. Lo único visible de su rostro, era el par ojos turquesa que lo observaban inquisidores

—Pagaras por todo el mal has hecho—Aseguro.

Lanzo otra patada, pero el hombre en el suelo lo sujeto por el tobillo deteniendo el golpe. De inmediato el hombre de negro se giro y con las manos en el suelo, lanzo una nueva patada al hombre. Este se estrello de espaldas contra uno de los muros.

El hombre de negro estaba a punto de lanzar un golpe directo a la cara del hombre. Cuando una esfera de energía oscura dio de lleno el hombre.

Un grito desgarrador lleno el callejón. En unos instantes el hombre había sido consumido por la energía oscura. Cenizas quedaron el lugar donde había estado.

El hombre de negro se alejo unos pasos sorprendido. Y miro en dirección a donde había venido aquel ataque.

— ¿Qué paso? —Murmuro sorprendido.

Sus sentidos se alertaron al sentir una presencia que se acercaba a él. Instintivamente salto hacia un lado, justo en el momento que un golpe fue lanzado.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me atacas? —Pregunto.

—Es mi misión—Respondió una voz grave—Eliminarte antes de que despiertes.

—No sé de que hablas—Contesto confundido.

Como respuesta, pudo ver el leve resplandor de una esfera de energía oscura. Alzo sus brazos frente a su para tratar de protegerse. Pero fui inútil la fuerza del ataque lo lanzo contra uno de los muros.

Quedo recargado contra la pared, sin energías debilitado.

Pequeños aros de energía salieron despedidos hacia él. Atrapándolo contra la pared. Uno en cada pierna y brazo y uno más en el cuello.

— ¿Quién eres? —Pregunto en un susurro.

De entre las sombras apareció un hombre alto y de marcada musculatura. Su piel era ligeramente cobriza, un par de ojos celestes, adornaban un atractivo rostro. El cabello blanco le caía largo y lacio hasta los hombros. Vestía un uniforme negro, con pequeños detalles en gris, una larga capa negra ondeaba detrás de él.

—Soy Kunzite. Uno de los cuatro Generales del Reino Oscuro—Camino hasta quedar frente a él—Y mi misión es acabar contigo, guardián del poder de la luz.

En un rápido movimiento, arranco el pasamontañas que cubría su cara. Revelando el rostro de un jovencito de aproximadamente dieciocho años. Algunos mechones de dorado cabello, cayeron sobre sus ojos.

—Me confundes…—Susurro—No sé de que hablas.

El hombre estaba a punto de decir algo más, cuando un bólido de energía blanca se dirigió hacia él.

Kunzite salto hacia atrás. Y miro lleno de furia al hombre que lo había atacado.

—Artemis…—Susurro con rabia.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar—Respondió. Era un hombre alto y delgado, de largos cabellos blancos y mirada esmeralda.

— ¿Qué esta pasando? —Pregunto el jovencito.

Con un movimiento de su mano, Kunzite provoco que las sombras a su alrededor tomaran forma. Un ser de sombras se junto alrededor del general.

—Ve por el chico—Susurro.

De inmediato Artemis se lanzo para defender al joven.

—Tú eres mío—Dijo Kunzite, saliéndole al paso.

Artemis miro al chico atrapado con los aros de energía y evaluó sus opciones. Solo tenía una. En sus manos se materializo un extraño objeto dorado con un cristal ambarino en el centro.

— ¡Úsalo! —Grito al jovencito, mientras enviaba el objeto hacia él.

— ¿Qué? —Respondió el, al ver el dorado brazalete frente a él.

—Está en ti, es un poder que siempre ha estado dentro de ti, sabrás que hacer, ¡Guardián de Venus!—Artemis grito, mientras esquivaba un golpe de Kunzite.

El chico rubio miro el brazalete sin saber bien qué hacer. Delante de él dos hombre de fundían de un batalla, y además un extraño ser de sombras estaba a punto de atacarlo.

—Debo estar loco…—Susurro—Pero prefiero eso a estar muerto—Cerro los ojos e intento ver dentro de sí mismo. Nada paso.

Sintió como algo afilado se hundía en uno de sus hombros. Un grito de dolor salió de sus labios. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver una de las garras del oscuro ser hundida en su cuerpo. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, cuando la sombra arranco la garra de golpe. La sangre comenzó a manar de su cuerpo.

La sombra lanzo un nuevo ataque, pero una potente luz brillante salió disparada del brazalete. La sombra callo algunos metros en el suelo.

Los aros de energía que lo mantenían prisionero de inmediato de desintegraron.

El chico rubio cayó de rodillas al suelo. Entre sus manos sostenía el brillante brazalete. Una pieza de oro con un ámbar incrustado en el centro. Un extraño símbolo brillaba en el centro de la gema.

" _Está en ti, es un poder que siempre ha estado dentro de ti, sabrás que hacer, ¡Guardián de Venus!"_

Las palabras se formaron en sus labios. Palabras que el sabia, pero que de alguna manera había olvidado.

— ¡Poder cósmico de Venus, Transformación!

El callejón se lleno de una potente y brillante luz.

Kunzite miro asombrado aquel hecho. Su misión había fallado, uno de los legendarios guardianes había despertado. Pero aun podía eliminarlo.

Cuando la luz de disipo, donde había estado aquel jovencito ahora se encontraba, Soldier Venus; Guardián de la Luz. Vestía un uniforme de marinero con la parte superior blanca y el pantalón en tonos naranjas, un par de botas blancas con detalles en naranja, y sobre el pecho un listón azul, con una gema ambarina.

La sombra se abalanzó de nuevo hacia el chico, pero este ya no estaba indefenso.

— ¡Rayo Creciente!

El brillante rayo de energía atravesó al ser oscuro desintegrándolo al instante.

—Maldición…—Kunzite dio un fuerte golpe a Artemis lanzándolo algunos metros en el suelo. Y de inmediato se arrojo sobre Venus— ¡Es tiempo de acabar contigo! —En sus manos formo una esfera de energía que lanzo hacia el guerrero.

Venus simplemente levanto su mano, imitando el ataque.

— ¡Impulso de Luz!

Una esfera de energía ambarina salió disparada, chocando con el ataque de Kunzite. Durante unos segundos, ninguno pareció ceder. Finalmente ambas esferas se fundieron en una saliendo despedidas hacia arriba.

El firmamento de la noche se ilumino durante un momento, para después volver a la normalidad.

Kunzite miro lleno de rabia al nuevo guerrero.

—Nos veremos de nuevo…—Amenazo. Y con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció en las sombras.

— ¡Woah!, eso fue intenso—Susurro el rubio.

—Es apenas el comienzo…—Agrego Artemis, caminado hasta quedar frente a él.

—Creo que ahora sería un buen momento para saber que es todo esto—Miro al hombre de cabellos blancos.

—Ya habrá tiempo para explicarte bien, todo lo que pasa—Aseguro Artemis—Solo puedo decirte que eres el guardián de un antiguo poder, y que tienes una misión, y para ello debemos viajar a Tokio.

— ¿Una misión? ¿A Tokio? —Respondió el con más preguntas.

—Si…debemos encontrar al Príncipe de Luna y protegerlo de las fuerzas del mal.

El chico miro a Artemis sin comprender totalmente a que se refería, sin embargo algo dentro de él, le decía que su destino era seguir a aquel hombre y cumplir con la misión. Tal vez después de todo, esa era la señal que había estado esperando. Y pensándolo bien, dejar Inglaterra y conocer otro país, no era tan mala idea.

—Muy bien, iré contigo…—Respondió Minato Aino.

Tokio.

* * *

Un joven de cortos y ordenados cabellos negros, barría tranquilamente la entrada de aquel enorme templo.

Sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta al sentir una extraña presencia en el viento. Sus ojos amatista se afilaron mirando en todas direcciones.

Un par de cuervos negros volaron hasta posarse en cada uno de sus hombros.

—Lo sé…—Dijo mirando a sus mascotas—Yo también lo he sentido. El tiempo se acerca.

* * *

Primer capitulo de esta extraña historia.


	2. El Guerrero de Fuego

Capitulo 1: El guerrero de Fuego.

Abrió muy lentamente la puerta del armario, observando con miedo hacia el exterior. La delgada línea de luz, no más que el débil resplandor de la luna filtrándose a través de la ventana, acarició suavemente su rostro al acercarlo hacia la puerta. Apenas la había abierto lo suficiente para poder ver lo que ocurría afuera, encontrándose solo con la densa oscuridad de la noche.

Habían pasado horas desde que su madre le ordenó, con lágrimas en los ojos, que se ocultara rápidamente en el armario, apagando cada uno de los candelabros de la habitación. Habían pasado horas desde que dejó de escuchar los gritos suplicantes…y también aquel terrible sonido…un ruido espeso, crujiente, como si alguien hubiera quebrado una rama llena a rebosar de savia.

Acercó aún más el rostro hacia el delgado espacio entre la puerta y el marco del armario, apoyando la nariz contra la madera. No podía ver mucho; apenas el vago contorno de los muebles y la luz de la luna traspasando la tela de las cortinas. El silencio era tal que temió que los acelerados latidos de su corazón, o su respiración, pudieran escucharse del otro lado de su refugio. Se llevó una mano hacia la boca, empujando lentamente la madera con el hombro. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido sordo, dándole paso a la habitación, el amplio comedor de piedra pulida donde tantas veces se había sentado a cenar con su familia.

El niño avanzó a tientas en la oscuridad, con ambas manos extendidas hacia adelante. Poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la falta de luz. Aún así, la sangre se vio negra, no roja, cuando la pisó... Se detuvo por completo, tenso como una estatua, temblando de pies a cabeza. Lentamente bajó la vista hacia el suelo, notando el inmenso charco negro donde su pequeño pie se había hundido. Lo apartó espantado, retrocediendo tan bruscamente que no pudo evitar caer sentado sobre las grandes baldosas de mármol. En ese instante, como si fuera una burla de los mismos dioses, una leve brisa sopló desde el exterior, meciendo suavemente la cortina del gran ventanal. La luz de la luna bañó de lleno la habitación, revelando el grotesco cuadro que nunca, jamás, olvidaría.

Su padre yacía boca arriba sobre la gran mesa de roble pulido, con los ojos muy abiertos observando hacia el techo. Pero no veía. Ni tampoco su madre…su querida madre…derribada boca abajo sobre las baldosas, con el bello rostro de ojos turquesa, tan azules como los suyos, apoyado contra el charco de sangre que parecía llenar todo el suelo de la habitación.

—Mamá…papá…—murmuró con un hilo de voz, observando la escena horrorizado— ¡Levántense! ¿Qué les sucede?

Pero lo sabía, aún a pesar de su corta edad lo sabía. Se acercó gateando hacia ellos, sin importarle el contacto de la sangre aún tibia contra sus rodillas y sus palmas. Pudo sentir las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas cuando extendió lentamente una mano hacia su madre, la cual parecía observarlo desde el fondo de unos ojos opacos, vacíos…

Muertos…

…Minato abrió los ojos, apretando tanto los dientes que pudo notar el sabor de la sangre en su boca. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, mientras apretaba los puños. Estaba acostado en una habitación sencilla, adornada con algunos muebles.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—Pregunto el hombre que estaba a su lado—Parece que tenias una pesadilla.

—Solo fue un sueño…—Respondió el.

—Dentro de poco, partiremos a Tokio—Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la ventana—En ese lugar hay una zona de energía, es probable que los ciervos del mal ataque dicha zona—Se giro para ver a su pupilo—Debemos encontrar a los demás Senshi, y al príncipe de la Luna. Solo él puede invocar el poder del Cristal de Plata. Esa es la única manera de poder vencer a las tinieblas.

— ¿Qué son ellos exactamente?—Pregunto el chico rubio—Los ciervos del mal.

—Ellos son una organización maligna, liderada por un antiguo rey que ataco el reino de la Luna. Su principal misión es obtener el poder del Cristal de plata y sumir la tierra en una profunda oscuridad.

— ¿Y sabes donde están mis compañeros y el príncipe? —Continúo con las preguntas.

—Aun no—Negó con la cabeza—Pero al igual que te encontré a ti, alguien está cumpliendo la misión de encontrar a los demás en Tokio.

* * *

La chica de largos cabellos azul marinos subía lentamente las escaleras del templo sagrado. Sus bellos ojos azules miraban todo con curiosidad, como si buscara algo… o a alguien.

A lo lejos pudo vislumbrar a un joven alto y atlético. Vestía el uniforme de preparatoria y cargaba un maletín consigo. Su caminar era elegante y firme. Sus negros cabellos se mecían al son de viento.

El chico se giro para mirarla. Sus ojos amatista se posaron ella.

— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —Pregunto. El tono de su voz era educado y solemne.

—Si…—Respondió ella—Estoy buscando al sacerdote del templo.

El la miro un segundo antes de responder.

—Es mi abuelo, pero ahora mismo no se encuentra—Respondió de manera fría, pero sin perder el tono educado—Yo cumplo las funciones de sacerdote cuando el no está.

"El siente mi energía, por eso es precavido, sin duda debe ser uno de los elegidos"

—Solo necesitaba comprar algunos amuletos—Sonrió la chica—Mi nombre es Luna—Dijo mientras extendía su mano.

—Ryo Hino—Respondió el joven, tomando su mano. De inmediato sus ojos se afilaron viendo a la chica. Pudo sentir una presencia extraña en ella—Si gustas acompañarme yo te puedo mostrar los amuletos.

Ryo se giro para continuar su camino hacia el templo, y avanzo unos pasos. Sin embargo algo lo hizo girarse solo para darse cuenta que estaba completamente solo. La chica había desaparecido.

Miro a todos lados extrañado. Algo brillante en el suelo llamo su atención. Se acerco y vio un brillante brazalete dorado con un rubí incrustado en el centro.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Dijo mientras tomaba el objeto del suelo. Al contacto una visión se hizo presente en su mente.

Una bruma llena de odio y maldad. Vio como el mundo era sumido en la oscuridad y destrucción. Y en medio de todo lo vio a él. Un joven de dorados cabellos, vestido completamente de blanco, con una hermosa gema plateada entre sus manos.

—Parece que el tiempo ha llegado—Susurro mientras veía hacia el horizonte.

* * *

Aquel hombre camino por el largo y oscuro pasillo, que solo era alumbrado por algunos antorchas. La capa tras de sí ondeo al son de caminar.

La gran puerta de piedra oscura se abrió ante él. El hombre de cabellos blancos camino cruzando el umbral hasta llegar al lugar donde se alzaba un trono de mármol negro. Las formas puntiagudas adornaban el negro trono. El hombre de cabellos de fuego que estaba sentado en el trono, observo a Kunzite. Era un hombre alto y de musculatura marcada, los cortos cabellos rojos le caían desordenados por debajo de la nuca. Sus ojos eran dos poso ambarinos llenos de odio y frialdad. Vestía una túnica morada, que parecía desgastada en algunas partes.

— ¿Qué noticias me tienes?—Su voz sonaba lúgubre y potente a la vez.

—El Guardián de Venus ha despertado. Ese maldito de Artemis interfirió.

—Con que ya ha despertado el primero de ellos…—Susurro el hombre— ¿Alguna noticia del príncipe?

—No mi señor, solo estaban el guardián de Venus y Artemis.

—Mi señor…—Un chico de cabellos rubios se acerco hasta donde estaba Kunzite—Hay una fuerte carga de energía en una zona de Tokio, es posible que lo que buscamos se encuentre en ese lugar. Solicito permiso, para revisar el lugar.

—Jedite…—Kunzite se giro hacia su compañero.

—Autorizado—Concedió el hombre—No falles y asegúrate de que no despierten más guerreros. Debemos encontrar al príncipe y si ellos se interponen será todo más difícil, debemos destruirlos antes de que despierten como guerreros.

—Así se hará, mi señor—Contesto haciendo una reverencia y desapareció en un torbellino de sombras.

* * *

Ryo se encontraba acomodando algunos de los amuletos que el templo Hikawa ofrecía.

Un chico se acerco hasta el mostrador.

— ¡Hola!—Dijo el chico. Tenía cortos cabellos rubios y ojos azules— ¿Tienes amuletos para tener mejores notas en clases?

—No vendemos esa clase de amuletos—Respondió el amablemente—Para lograr eso debes estudiar con mucho ánimo y entusiasmo—Sonrió.

" _Quien es este chico, tiene un aura muy cálida"_

EL joven rubio se encogió de hombros y correspondió la sonrisa.

—Sí, supongo que es la única opción…—Saco una hoja de papel de su mochila—Mira, esto es un desastre.

Ryo miro la hoja de papel. Resulto ser un examen con una nota bastante baja.

— ¿30 puntos?—Dijo sorprendido—De verdad debes poner más empeño.

— ¡Usagui…!—Se escucho una voz. Un chico llamaba a su amigo.

—Oh, debo irme, mi amigo me llama—Sonrió—Un gusto, dijo mientras se alejaba.

Ryo miro al chico alejarse. Algo en el le resultaba muy familiar y melancólico a la vez. Sin embargo decidió seguir con sus ocupaciones y dejar aquel asunto de lado.

La tarde callo en el templo Hikawa. El son comenzaba a esconderse en el horizonte y joven sacerdote se preparaba para cerrar el pequeño negocio de amuletos.

— ¿He llegado tarde…?—Una voz sonó detrás de él.

Ryo levanto la mirada y se topo con un par de fríos ojos azules. Un joven de cabellos rubio oscuro lo miraba desde la entrada del templo.

—Ya estoy cerrando—Respondió con todos los sentidos alertas.

Un silencio se formo entre ambos. Un silencio que duro unos segundos, pero que pareció una eternidad. La miraba de ambos choco en una batalla visual.

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas realmente?—Dijo Ryo finalmente, rompiendo el silencio—Siento una aura llena de maldad en ti.

—Veo que tienes más habilidades de las que esperaba—Sus ropas cambiaron a un traje negro, con detalles en rojo—Soy Jedite, uno de los cuatro generales del reino de la tinieblas.

Ryo dio un paso hacia atrás, y saco de entre sus ropas un sello de papel marcado con algunos Kanjis.

—Vete de aquí, espíritu maligno—Lanzo el sello hacia el general.

— ¡Estúpido!—Grito él. Y en sus manos formo un esfera de fuego purpura que lanzo hacia el chico.

El ataque impacto de lleno en Ryo lanzándolo varios metros en el suelo. Sus ropas quedaron quemadas en diferentes partes.

Jedite formo una nueva esfera de fuego en sus manos y la lanzo en su dirección. Ryo trato de ponerse en pie, pero sus piernas no respondieron. Se quedo en esa posición esperando el impacto, pero este no llego. La esfera de fuego golpeo contra un muro invisible, disolviéndose en el acto.

—Tu…—Murmuro Ryo viendo a la chica de cabellos oscuros—Eres la chica de esta mañana.

—El brazalete—Respondió ella, sin dejar de mirar al frente. Su cara estaba perlada por el esfuerzo de mantener el escudo de energía—Usa el brazalete.

Ryo saco el brazalete de entre sus ropas. Miro al frente y vio a Jedite lanzando una y otra vez esferas de fuego en contra del escudo de Luna. Luego miro el brazalete y una vez más al frente, hacia Jedite. Y entonces supo qué hacer.

— ¡Poder cósmico de Marte, Transformación!

Un torrente de fuego lo rodeo al instante. Sus heridas fueron sanadas y sus ropas quemadas fueron sustituidas por un traje de batalla, en tonos rojos, en el pecho tenía un listón de color morado y un pequeño rubí en el centro.

Salto hasta quedar delante de Luna, y de frente a Jedite.

—Parece que estamos en igualdad de condiciones—Dijo mirando al rubio general.

Por su cuenta Jedite formo una nueva esfera de fuego y la lanzo hacia el guerrero de Marte.

— ¡Fuego de Marte!

El ataque de fuego impacto contra el fuego oscuro, formando una gran esfera de fuego, que exploto hacia todos lados.

Jedite se quedo congelado, cuando vio emerger de entre la esfera de fuego al guerrero de Marte, que impacto un puñetazo directo en el estomago lanzándolo al suelo.

Sin darle tiempo de reponerse Mars, lanzo una patada directo al pecho de Jedite, pero este rápidamente se giro en el suelo, hacia un lado.

—Esto no ha terminado…—Grito con rabia, mientras se desvanecía.

Mars se quedo mirando el lugar donde había estado el general.

— ¡Bien hecho!—Lo felicito Luna.

—Esto solo apenas ha comenzado, aun no debemos celebras—Respondió sin siquiera mirarla.

—Aun así supongo que fue un buen comienzo—Continuo ella con una sonrisa.

—Tienes razón…—El se giro y le dedico una sonrisa—Aunque tenemos mucho por hacer.

* * *

Un joven de cortos cabellos celestes y anteojos, estaba sentado en el parque. Tenía un libro entre sus manos, y lo estudiaba con detenimiento. Su atención se desvió cuando frente a él, pasaron un par de chicos. Ambos sonreían y se contaban cosas.

—Eres un tonto Umino—Dijo uno de los chicos. Tenía el cabello rubio.

—Pero si tú fuiste el que reprobó el examen Usagui—Respondió el chico.

—Mira es la chica genio—Dijo Usagui mirando en dirección del joven de anteojos.

—Dicen que tiene los mejores promedios de todo Tokio—Continuo Umino—Su nombre es Andriev Mizuno.

Andriev se levanto de su lugar, aquellos comentarios lo habían incomodado. Camino en dirección a casa, tal vez era mejor estudiar hay.

—Ellos tienen razón—Suspiro—A veces sería bueno tener amigos…

* * *

Segundo Capitulo... Espero que sea del agrado de alguien!


End file.
